1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to bowling games and more specifically it relates to an ultimate bowling simulator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous bowling games have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be played by rolling a ball down a smooth level wooden alley in order to knock down a triangular group of ten pins. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.